


Even If We Fall in Love

by theamberissubtle



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Yuzu and Mei.





	1. The One With Yuzu's Nails

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still chortling at that one panel in the last chapter where Matsuri is inspecting Yuzu's fingernails.

“Jesus Christ Yuzu. Aren’t you going to do something about those nails? You’re gonna rip Mei’s insides out.”  
  
Matsuri, in her typical abrasive and lascivious fashion, did not bother to keep her voice down as she stood with Yuzu and Harumi at the wedding reception, inspecting her friends’ rather long, beautifully shaped and painted wedding nails.  
  
“M-Matsuri!” Yuzu yelped, tearing her hand away.  
  
Harumi recovered quickly and let out a snort. “Despite the terrible delivery, she has a point. You’re a married woman now Yuzu and those kind of nails aren’t going to cut it, not if you want to get laid on the regular.”  
  
Yuzu looked between the pair of them, shocked. Then she glanced at her own nails and flinched. “Yeah, right, okay, point taken...”  
  
It did seem like a major oversight on her part to opt for extravagant nails, but in her defense it wasn’t like she’d thought about the practicalities of sex with Mei after the wedding (mostly for her own sanity and ability to function in a day) and besides, she’d wanted to look her best!   
  
Still, she groaned at her own idiocy. She and Mei hadn’t discussed it exactly but the sexual tension had been there for months and now they were married and she should have -    
  
“Why didn’t anyone warn me?” she whined, studying her own talons and cursing both her friends and herself.

“Because we were all afraid you’d turn into bridezilla,” Matsuri told her, picking up her hand again as she slumped against Harumi’s shoulder in a woe-est me kind of way.  
  
Harumi was used to it and simply nuzzled her. “Sorry Yuzu-chii I didn’t actually think.” She wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “It's not like I have to worry about it. Unless I get a boyfriend and he's really kinky.”  
  
Yuzu sighed. “I’m going to be a virgin forever aren’t I?”  
  
“Not if the president can help it,” Matsuri told her, showing great restraint by moving past Harumi’s comment. “She’s been staring at you all day and not in the innocent _I wanna feed my wifey grapes_ kinda way.”  
  
“Nu huh. She’s looking at me because, well, why wouldn’t she, it’s our wedding day-”  
  
“She wants to fuck you, idiot.”  
  
Harumi held a hand in front of Matsuri’s face. “Stop speaking.”  
  
Yuzu glanced over Harumi’s shoulder at her wife – _her wife_ , she thought giddily – who was chatting with Ume and her father. She looked truly stunning. Upon seeing her for the first time earlier that day before the ceremony, Yuzu had burst into tears and her make-up had to be re-applied.  Twice. But who could blame her? Her wife (wife!) was breathtaking, and she looked so happy, so light, so carefree for once in her life, floating around the room like the angelic presence she was as she idly chatted with all the guests.  
  
Yuzu sighed wistfully.  
  
“You _are_ going to have sex, right?” Matsuri prodded. “Your sex life is a source of worry for me. By all accounts you should not be a virgin, yet here you are, married, still to unlock the chastity belt. I’m surprised you even have fingers in tact to grow nails _on_. You and Mei seriously should have banged months ago. “  
  
“Matsuri, seriously,” Harumi warned, cringing a little.  
  
Yuzu went to swat at her. “Mind your own business. Besides, it’s my special day, you’re supposed to be on your best behaviour.”  
  
“I am! I just can’t believe I’m STILL trying to get you laid!”  
  
Just then, Mei sidled up like the stealthy ninja she was and caught the end of the sentence.  
  
“I don’t think we need your assistance, Matsuri,” Mei interrupted, regarding Yuzu with a rather open, intense look, scanning her from head to foot. She’d shed a few tears at first seeing Yuzu in her dress earlier, too, though the look she was giving her now was more... predatory.  
  
Harumi snorted as Yuzu turned bright red and swayed.  
  
Matsuri grinned devilishly. “Good for you, Pres. It’s about time you deflowered her.”  
  
All Yuzu could do in that moment was splutter and hiccough.  
  
Mei was actually talking about them sleeping together. In public. She chanced a glance to the sky and found no pigs flying. She squinted into the sun for a moment just to be sure. Then she felt a gentle tug to her hand and Yuzu obediently let herself be guided over to stand next to Mei, watching mutely as she lifted her hand up.  
  
“Yuzu, your nails are too long.”  
  
Yuzu burned an even brighter red. “I – I know, but it’s a special occasion-”  
  
“You need to cut them before tonight,” she told her, casually dropping her hand. “I’m going to speak with grandfather. I’ll meet with you all later.”  
  
With that, she walked off, Yuzu gapping after her. “Oh my god,” she breathed out, clutching her pounding heart.  
  
“You’re married and you still blush like that,” Harumi teased, watching her friend struggle to gain her faculties. “I don’t know how I didn’t spot your huge lesbian crush a lot sooner.”  
  
“Me too,” Matsuri muttered, earning herself a glare. She was watching Mei talk to the Aihara head with interest. “She continues to surprise me, I’ll give her that. Woah, hey!”  
  
Yuzu had grabbed her hands and yanked her forward, a wild look in her eye. “NAIL CLIPPERS! Tell me one of you has nail clippers!!”  
  
Harumi shook her head, bewildered at the change in atmosphere. Even if Matsuri had, she would’ve made it difficult, already smirking at Yuzu’s desperation, but before either one of them could respond her mother of all people heard her and came wandering over.  
  
“Yuzu, is everything okay?”  
  
Yuzu’s neck snapped around and she regarded her mother – and Shou – with wide, panicked eyes. Here was Matsuri, the spokesperson for the devil, armed with her arsenal of lewd jokes and insinuations. She and Harumi were powerless against her spitfire innuendos.  
  
“Fine, mom, everything’s good here.”  
  
“Nail clippers?” Matsuri asked with uncharacteristic sweetness.  
  
“Oh, I do! I’ve brought everything with me today, everything but the kitchen sink. I guess being over-prepared for my girls’ big day is going to come in handy after all-” As she shuffled through her bag, Shou beaming at Yuzu in her dress, Yuzu wanted to die inside because this conversation was not ending well for anyone, not when Matsuri was eyeing up her parents like that and scheming.  
  
She and Harumi exchanged a glance that seemed to say, _RIP me_ and _I’ll pray for you_.  
  
Finally, Ume pulled the clippers from her bag with flourish. “Which nail is it?” she asked, motioning to her daughter’s lax hands.  
  
Yuzu almost squeaked. “Oh, um, actually, I don’t really need-”  
  
“It’s best if you leave them with us, this could take a while,” Matsuri sniggered, motioning to Yuzu’s whole self.  
  
Confused, Ume looked at Yuzu’s hands to her glowing face to Matsuri’s smirk. Harumi was avoiding eye contact in solidarity, but she looked faintly amused. She looked to Shou who shrugged as though to say he didn’t understand girls and he certainly didn’t understand their antics.  
  
Then she saw Yuzu look nervously across at Mei, now preoccupied with Himeko, and again at her daughter’s beautiful, flawless nails and – there it was, the realisation.  
  
“Oh,” she said, the word slipping out.  
  
Harumi almost snorted for the umpteenth time that hour as Yuzu turned an unnatural red.  
  
To his credit, Shou was oblivious as he watched his wife hand the clippers over with an embarrassed and yet amused smile.  
  
“I think I will leave these with you after all,” she said, unabashedly seeking out her daughter’s eyes even as she turned her head and fumbled for the object blindly. “Yuzu,” she sighed with affection. “You’re married now. You can...” She glanced at Shou, whose attention was now on Mei. “You can share physical intimacies without being coy,” she settled on, lowering her voice.  
  
“Whose exchanging physical intimacies?” Shou’s head snapped right back round.  
  
Even Mei glanced up from across the room at the sound of her father’s rare indignant voice.  
  
“Mom,” Yuzu groaned, praying for the ground to swallow her up. She daren’t even glance at Shou who had suddenly turned into an overprotective parent. He didn’t know where to turn his ire because he kept looking between everyone in the group. “This is mortifying,” she hissed under her breath, wishing Matsuri an untimely demise.  
  
“You seemed to need those nail clippers rather urgently, Yuzu, how about we go sort your nails out now? The night’s not getting any younger, eh?”  
  
Even when Matsuri was being helpful, she was still being terrible, and Harumi had to guide Yuzu away by the elbow as she groaned and tried to sink to the floor. She waved at them and Ume waved back cheerfully as Shou choked on his own saliva.  
  
Mei walked over to her parents, glancing over at her wife’s retreating back.  
  
Before she could ask, Shou narrowed his eyes and regarded her, glancing to her nails – short, well trimmed – and turned away, expelling a breath. Ume patted him on the shoulder. Meanwhile Mei looked confusedly at them both.  
  
“Yuzu wanted to borrow some nail clippers and I was the unfortunate person who volunteered them,” Ume explained, opting for the diplomatic version of events. “Ignore your father.”  
  
Even stoic Mei couldn’t ignore the implications of the situation and she suddenly realised why Yuzu was being dragged out the room by a delighted Matsuri and concerned Harumi.  
  
“Oh,” Mei said, not sure what else to say.  
  
Ume smiled at her and lifted a hand to her cheek. “My Mei. Take care of my Yuzu.”  
  
“In the PG way,” Shou interrupted, “You’re young and-”  
  
“I’ll deal with him,” Ume smiled, patting her fondly before dragging him away. “We’ll catch up with you later. And tell Yuzu she doesn’t have to spend the rest of her life avoiding us!”  
  
Mei watched them both, blinking.  
  
What an interesting day. She turned her attention to her wife, who was sitting indoors and being fanned by Harumi as Matsuri waved the nail clippers around gleefully, no doubt offering her filthy commentary if Harumi’s glare was anything to go by.  
  
She walked over to them, figuring she wouldn’t have wanted her day to have turned out any different. 

* * *

As the pair weren’t going on a honeymoon until later in the year as their current lives were so hectic, Mei had insisted on staying in the honeymoon suite of an expensive hotel downtown, just the two of them, for a long weekend. It didn’t feel right to get married and then split a taxi home with their mother. Yuzu had been delighted and nervous in equal measure: a long weekend in a hotel room with Mei, her wife? No interruptions. Nothing to stop them from...  
  
When she and Mei finally collapsed on the hotel bed, thoroughly worn out from the day’s activities, Mei turned to face Yuzu and returned her jubilant smile briefly before reaching down for her hand.  
  
The long nails were gone, replaced with short, well-trimmed spheres.  
  
She felt her heart thump as Yuzu, embarrassed, said, “Probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life when my mom gave me the clippers, but, well, I’m glad she did, I would’ve sent Harumi out for some because, um, because I really-”

She took a deep breath. It was time, to really say the words, to be open and honest about what she wanted because they were married now and married people -  
  
Mei kissed her instead.  
  



	2. The Best Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei is distracted. Rated M.

Mei studied her stepsister from across the room.  
  
There was something alluring about watching Yuzu in her natural habitat. Presently she was sitting on the bed with her legs outstretched, pillow propping up her back as she leant against the headboard and read her magazine, absent-mindedly chewing on the end of her pen.  Since returning home, she’d changed into casual wear: yellow athletic shorts and a tight white tank top.

Mei thought the summer heat a curse and a blessing.   
  
And who the hell could pull off bright yellow shorts? Yuzu apparently.

The fan in their room provided the only noise aside from her intermittent scribbling and Yuzu’s occasional shuffling. For once, Yuzu was thoroughly preoccupied, not even glancing up to pierce Mei’s back with one of her intense gazes – Mei could always feel it, the effect like electricity surging beneath her skin and causing her hairs to stand on end. Perhaps that’s why she was so interested in observing her, because Yuzu was unusually distracted. Not that she _needed_ another reason to watch her – Yuzu being Yuzu was enough – but this evening she was captivating.

Her long, blonde hair fanned over her shoulders, the fabric of her tank top clung to her lithe body, and her shorts were so short that they left little to the imagination.   
  
Mei sighed quietly. The temptation to march over there, set the magazine aside and lower herself down on Yuzu’s lap, delighting in the squeaks and splutters it would undoubtedly cause, was almost enough to make her stand up.   
  
Instead she turned her attention back to her work, reading the last line she’d written, when two minutes later the uncanny feeling of _not_ being watched started to distract her again. Before she could stop herself, she glanced back over her shoulder: Yuzu was doing the exact same thing as before, slowly turning the page of her magazine. It was enough to set Mei’s teeth on edge. The logical part of her knew she was being ridiculous, that craving Yuzu’s attention was selfish and unproductive. Whenever she’d felt Yuzu’s gaze bore into the back of her head during nights like these, it had always caused shivers of delight, but she’d rarely acted on the urges and Yuzu had never tried to initiate anything, knowing that Mei was busy.

Perhaps it was just a game. A game she was suddenly losing. A game Yuzu wasn’t even participating in. Stewing this over in her mind, she turned around on her chair, now properly studying the object of her affections.  
  
The fan was causing Yuzu’s hair to flicker across her collarbone and the edges of her shorts to turn up.   
  
Mei felt a stab of attraction course through her, the sudden intensity making her grit her teeth.  
  
Why was the sight so alluring? No, why was _Yuzu_ so alluring? Everything about her screamed out to Mei; she wanted to possess and control as much as she wanted to caress and love. She wanted to take everything Yuzu had, leave her breathless, wanting and hollow, to then fill her up with everything that Mei had to give. It was an endless push and pull, and she was addicted to the way it made her feel. But more than that, she wanted to shower Yuzu with all the affection that had laid dormant inside her ever since she was a child, to shower her with the love she hadn’t known she was capable of feeling.

Simply put, she wanted to give Yuzu everything. She wanted _Yuzu’s_ everything. 

When she thought about it like that, it was a small price to pay, being the one to stand up first. She had done crazier things for this girl.   
  
Yuzu’s attention turned to her as Mei stood up. She pulled the pen from her mouth. “Mei, what’s wrong?” she asked, her tone settling on concern. Clearly the sight of her stepsister abandoning her desk was not a regular one because Yuzu’s immediate query was laced with worry.   
  
Wordlessly, Mei walked over, her usual quiet footsteps making the rest of the room’s silence seem louder, and she heard Yuzu’s intake of breath as she stopped short beside her.   
  
“Mei…” she tried again, gazing up at her.   
  
There, that was better. She had Yuzu taut with attention. Pleased, Mei bent over slightly to cup Yuzu’s face and as expected the other girl let out a surprised gasp.   
  
“M-Mei, what are you-”

Mei closed the distance between their mouths, wasting no time in brushing Yuzu’s lips with her tongue. Reflexively, Yuzu’s hands gripped her forearms, holding her there and whimpering slightly as she opened her mouth and lost herself in their unexpected embrace. Nothing was ever enough for Mei, no matter how close she tried to get, but she still took the magazine from Yuzu’s lax grip and threw it to the side, settling over her lap in one smooth movement. At that, Yuzu let out a real whine, her hands moving to hold her hips, effectively cradling her close as Mei straddled her. She was wearing her own thin nightclothes and she could feel the heat from Yuzu’s skin. Mei felt her own heartbeat in her ears; her pulse was racing; the adrenaline was unlike anything else she’d ever experienced. She couldn’t help the soft moan escaping her lips as Yuzu gripped her hips tightly, their bodies pressed close together.   
  
For a second, they broke apart, their eyes meeting, and Yuzu tried again to ask if she was okay.   
  
“I’m perfect,” Mei purred, threading her fingers through soft, blonde hair that smelled faintly of cherries. “You seemed distracted with your magazine so I thought I’d prove to be the better distraction.”  
  
Realising that Mei was jealous, Yuzu’s grin widened. “You’re the _best_ distraction.”   
  
As she went to kiss her again, Mei dodged her lips, smirking at Yuzu’s pitiful noise. “What was holding your attention?” she asked, nodding to the discarded magazine.   
  
Yuzu huffed, avoiding the question. She tried to capture Mei’s mouth again, and Mei almost let her as her current position was causing some interesting tingles to shoot through her body, especially when Yuzu’s hands dropped to her thighs, but she was honestly curious and that outweighed her immediate need for kisses.  
  
“What were you reading?” she asked again pointedly.   
  
Sensing she wasn’t getting any more kisses until she answered, Yuzu sighed and relaxed her grip.  “It was, just, um, an article…”  
  
“An article?” Mei raised an eyebrow.   
  
Yuzu looked to the side, fumbling with the fabric of Mei’s shirt. “About… making your partner happy.”  
  
The blush on Yuzu’s face settled into Mei’s abdomen, causing those customary butterflies to break free. She was utterly adorable.   
  
“You don’t need any help in that department,” Mei assured her, stroking the back of her head lovingly.   
  
Yuzu blushed a darker shade of red and grinned sheepishly. “I just thought it couldn’t hurt.”  
  
“Utterly ridiculous,” Mei told her, smiling slightly as she stole another kiss.  
  
Excited at being kissed again, Yuzu didn’t let her pull away, running her hands up her back and tightening her hold as she slipped her tongue into Mei’s waiting mouth. Mei sighed with pleasure. She would never admit to loving this so much, but slow, sensual kisses like these reduced her to a hormonal, wanton mess. Well, those and all the other kisses they shared. But there was something so overwhelming about these exchanges, like there was a heady, tangible love in the air between them. She knew that Yuzu loved them, too. She swooned whenever Mei held her hand, or complimented her hair, or adjusted her uniform’s collar; she blushed excessively when they stood too close on the train platform, or entwined their legs in bed at night, or passed one another in the hallway when one of them was clad in a towel.

It went without saying that she melted whenever Mei was being particularly sentimental.    
  
It wasn’t long before Mei succeeded in pushing her flat on her back, still straddling her hips as she leaned over and kissed her into the mattress. She could lose herself in Yuzu forever.

When Yuzu flipped them, Mei was a little surprised, used to her role as the dominant one or “top” as Harumin liked to say, but she wasn’t complaining when Yuzu gazed at her with that determined look in her eyes, hair falling around her face.   
  
“You’re beautiful,” Mei said sweetly, brushing some of the hair out of her face.  
  
To Mei’s surprise, Yuzu groaned. “Ah, Mei, why do you have to ruin it? I was trying to be all... you know.” She then nuzzled her neck, placing her lips close to her sensitive ear and making Mei’s breath hitch before pulling back again and sighing woefully. “I can’t exactly _fuck you into the mattress_ when I want to make love to you,” she said, uncharacteristically blunt, and Mei felt her heart stutter.

What had gotten into them both this evening? Mei was opting for tender words and caresses, and Yuzu was being bold and dominant.

“Well... There’s time for both,” Mei told her, finding her voice. She cleared her throat, waiting for Yuzu’s next action, hoping she’d do something soon before she was forced to hook her legs around her thigh -   
  
Yuzu moaned as she choose her path, sucking on Mei’s earlobe and causing her to almost buck up off the bed at the sensation. Fortunately, Yuzu kept her grounded, pinning her arms to either side of her head, still straddling her hips, and Mei found she didn’t mind at all, losing control, if Yuzu was the one doing it.  
  
Yuzu took her clothes off with great care, not unlatching her lips for more than a few seconds at a time.  She sucked on patches of skin, doting on her. By the time she’d finished, Mei was panting and aching for her touch. _Screw slow and sensual_ , she thought, tempted to flip them over again, but Yuzu seemed to get the message from her blistering gaze and impatient squirming, foregoing more teasing in favour of dipping her hand down without hesitation, sliding two fingers inside and filling her completely.   
  
From there on, Mei couldn’t string a coherent thought together. She was aware of Yuzu with all her senses, her smell, her warmth, her voice whispering dirty, assured things into her ear, adding to the tension coiling inside her, and all she could do was twist her head to the side and moan into the pillow, her hands either gripping the bed sheets or pawing at whatever part of Yuzu she could reach.

She was so good at this. So good. Mei couldn’t believe something could feel so good. She was distantly aware of her own voice calling Yuzu’s name, of Yuzu groaning her own appreciation into her neck. Then – then – her own hitched breath of warning and anticipation before –

Bliss. Total bliss.   
  
As promised, Yuzu had indeed _fucked her into the mattress_ , but before she could catch her breath, still reeling from the explosion of bright light behind her eyelids, Yuzu painted her naked skin with kisses, reverently covering all areas of her body, before proceeding to settle between her thighs and make love to her with profound devotion. Mei certainly echoed her name as though it were a holy deity, especially when Yuzu did that move with her tongue that never ceased to make Mei’s eyes roll into the back of her head.   
  
In the end Mei couldn’t tell what made her come quicker, only that seeing Yuzu’s rapt gaze on her at the end of her second orgasm was enough to make her sink deep, deep into a blissful post-coital state.   
  
She hadn’t even intended to steal Yuzu’s attention for so long, but she wasn’t complaining. Nor was she surprised: they always ended their evenings wrapped up in one another.   
  
“That was amazing,” Yuzu murmured into her skin, still trailing her lips up the column of her throat.  
  
If she wasn’t careful, she’d stir up round three, Mei thought, not sure whether to lament how ready her body was for Yuzu’s touch, always.

Except she had more pressing matters on her hands: the fact Yuzu was still dressed in that outfit that had been distracting Mei all night and proving responsible for her boldness.   
  
With finesse, she sat up, regarding Yuzu with a hungry stare. Yuzu fell silent at once. She knew better than to try to talk Mei out of anything when she was in this particular mood, like heaven and earth couldn’t stop her from her goals.   
  
“There’s time for both,” Mei repeated, smirking as she pulled Yuzu’s top from her body, not wasting a second before peeling her shorts from her, too. She didn’t have the patience to do this part slowly. “You’re so beautiful,” she reiterated, kissing the flat plane of her stomach, feeling Yuzu’s hands sink into her hair as she fell flat to the bed in total submission.

“Oh God,” Yuzu said as Mei sucked on the skin of her hip, and her litany of curses didn’t quiet as Mei descended and reduced her to a babbling, breathy mess on the bed.  
  
She knew just how to touch Yuzu. Sometimes she would be more experimental and figure out how much teasing she could get away with before Yuzu snapped, but it wasn’t the night for that, not after Yuzu had been so diligent in her own efforts.

And Mei knew that Yuzu wouldn’t push her for reciprocation, content enough to settle into bed with Mei at her side, and that just made her want to pleasure her all the more. Yuzu was selfless. Truly selfless. Always looking out for Mei’s best interests, always conscious of her feelings. Mei’s heart was so full of love that she couldn’t stand it, and she gripped Yuzu’s hips as she pushed her tongue deeper, delighting in hearing Yuzu’s nonsensical words of encouragement.  

She wanted to bottle up the feeling this gave her, bestowing the kind of love that made Yuzu chant her name and squirm desperately, too caught up in the moment to notice or care how loud she was being, how much her hips bucked to meet Mei’s mouth.   
  
When she came, Mei felt a surge of pleasure so exact it made her heart catch. She loved her, she loved her, she loved her. Her heart beat in tandem to the thought. She loved doing this, reducing her girlfriend to a sweaty, incoherent mess on their bed. She loved to see her how no one else would ever see her. It was an honour, a pleasure; she felt humbled.   
  
Yuzu gathered her to her chest, breathing hard, murmuring sweet sentences into her hair as she came down from her high, and Mei patiently waited, wrapping an arm around her. They were both worse for wear, even with the fan blowing its air around the room. Mei found she didn’t care about being dishevelled; she lost all her masks around Yuzu.   
  
“I love you,” Yuzu told her, staring at the ceiling a little while later, both of them having made no effort to move.   
  
Mei didn’t even hesitate as she regarded her, finding it the easiest thing in the world to tell her she loved her, too.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been in a Citrus mood since the new chapter came out and there's a lack of content so I thought I'd add to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I get Citrus inspiration, I'll be posting it here. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
